worldofescanfandomcom-20200215-history
Ghao
Architecture Extravagant Rammed earth, with granite or marble. Domed roofs in red, or gold color. High arches and tall windows are latticed, empty or stained glass. Gold ornament everywhere. Balconies adorned in jewels, mosaics and stained glass. 2+ stories. Very open. Abstract designs Common Mudbricks. Windows are either latticed, barred, or empty. Often 1 story, slightly more richer have two stories. Gold ornament uncommon. Flat roofs. Government and Educational Tall, circular like. Either domes in green or a windcatcher for a roof. Really high arches in gold. Compact earth materials. City Visual Many canals, to the point where the locals use them as means of transportation. Arabic and persian architectural styling with hints of ancient Athens. Religion Nomadic as a remnant of their history nomadic background. Their place of worship does not include a permanent background, but is instead determined often by the local priestess or preacher. The building is often unused and empty, and will be used until it becomes occupied. To know if the building is being used as a place of worship, the mark of the religion's symbol will be used above the entryway. If no building is available, typically an "Open Tent" will be constructed for shade, and a 3D structure will be stood nearby to denote the place of worship, and worship will be held outside. An Open Tent is basically wooden columns set like a square, unorothoxically an octagon, with cloth covering like a roof. Also due to nomadic tendencies, permanent things like large statues and shrines are rare, if they exist at all. Such carvings exists mainly in historic places. Hand sized figurines or religious accessories like beads and flowers doting of religious symbolism are more common. Religious symbolism itself is often deep with multiple complex meanings, from flowers and colors to the way a piece of fabric is worn. This symbolism is ingrained into their lifestyle to minimize items carried while also emphasizing their religousness. Lifestyle Ghaon lifestyle is about efficiency and minimalism. They try to make the least impact on nature as they can, while also growing as a society. Things are often shared in their country, especially in smaller towns, thus society is very community and family oriented, and politics follows a more socialistic approach. Food Meat is seen as an uncommon/rare delicacy, although Aimu meat is eaten when meat is available. When meat is available, it is in small portions, especially when compared to the amount of greens they usually eat. Meat eaten is usually Aimu, chicken, and lamb. Spices include sumac, peppermint, cumin, cardamom, clove and aniseed. Other foods include oats, chickpeas, lentils, peas, lettuce, onions, parsley, and cucumbers. Wheat is also common, and is commonly made in to biscuits and beer. Common fruits are dates and figs, and is often used in combinations with desserts. Common drinks include beer, black coffee, and mint tea. Tea is rare to drink, and is seen as a medicinal drink. Black coffee is seen as a drink to take with mid-afternoon snacks. Beer is drunk at all times of the day. Water is seen as a drink for children, elders, and the sick. In formal settings, water or black coffee is often the choice of drink, as beer is seen as too common to be drunk in such a place. Music Persian Classical with a hint of traditional Korean. Entertainment Ghaoans, especially those who live in large cities, have a special love for gambling. Sports are generally popular, mainly due to their ability to easily b. Card gambling, a modified version of boxing, Aimu racing, and general underground drinking games are favored ways to bond. Relaxing in Ghao is another matter. One that involves general self-hygiene, like bathing and combing hair. Magic Healing magic is the focus of the city. So much so, that any attempts to learn much else besides healing and daily activities are seen as a form of heresy, and will be jailed. As a result, many citizens of Ghao have no worry for their health or injuries, and generally live a long life because of it. Necessities Water # Source: Saltwater Purification factories that use a mix of magic and technology. There are also various wells throughout the city, and a nearby oasis that is strictly used for domesticated animals. # Distribution: Wells are common in the food and housing districts, and only slightly less common in areas of business. Also Saltwater Purification Factories have a pipeline that distributes clean water to the entire city. However, not all buildings have access to such water. Wells are more common in poorer housing, and pipes are more common in the richer areas, along with the nobles and the royals. Food # Transport: Everyone is expected to transport their own food, either from the source to the market, or the market to the house. # Distribution: The people who get the food, send it to special distribution companies, who then send it to food shops. Alternatively, there are many people who get their own food, and sell it, often working within families. There are special companies who directly sell to the homes of the nobles, rich, and royal, as these types of people refuse to be seen in a market. # Make: Commoners make their own food, along with those who deal in trade. Chefs are a pricey commodity only available regularly for the monarch and high nobles. Occasionally those who deal in trade may save enough money for a caterer or chef, but this obviously must be a special occasion, such as a wedding or important birthday. Trash # Trash bins are evenly distributed everywhere in the city. Commonly near wells, restaurants, and in markets. For house "trash," food scraps are commonly left out for the homeless and stray pets on wooden plates. Things that have been made tend to be fixed and have changed used dozens of times before it is finally given away for someone else. If it is truly "broken" then it is also placed outside for the homeless, in hopes that they might have use for it. # For nobles, everything is simply thrown in a trash bin and then trash-transporters then dump it somewhere out of sight or easily degradable. Sewage # Underground pipes Category:Lore Category:World Category:Ghao Category:Country